


Slow Builds

by readergirl12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary and Japan's relationship in drabble form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Builds

It started out as a simple friendship. Hungary had been delighted to discover Japan's kinks were so varied and they had spent hours watching his various videos. It was during these videos that Hungary began to get turned on by the little quiet whimpering sounds he would make when he came. She got off less and less from the videos and more and more from the sights and sounds of the man beside her. Eventually she realized that he too looked at her from the corner of his eyes those orbs fathomless and deep, drawing her in. Soon it seemed only practical to get each other off during the movies but eventually the movies became unnecessary and they got together at any time more and more. When Hungary told him she loved him he simply kissed her on the lips and informed her that he was quite adept at reading the atmosphere. She knew then that he had known all along and she in turn knew that it held true for him to.


End file.
